The Things I Know
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Dean Ambrose knows Seth Rollins better then anyone else. He tries to say know but every time he hears that knock on the door he knows he will answer. Ambrollins Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the result of too much tumblr and not enough sleep..thought I would give Ambrollins a go..Hope yall enjoy it and bare with me my sex scenes aren't great…

* * *

><p>It always starts with a knock on my door that I can never ignore. As much as I try to stop doing this I can't. I know this and so does he. I know he needs me and that's why I can never turn him away.<p>

_"Please."_

That pleading sound he makes this all worthwhile. He tries so hard to be a tough guy but he isn't so tough with my hand in his hair and my dick buried deep in his ass. He thought when he got that shiny little briefcase and his fancy little suits he was done with me. I knew he wasn't done with me.

_"Come on Dean please."_

He said the Authority promised him the world. Titles, money, fancy cars and women. Women couldn't make him feel the way I can, I get him screaming into his pillow if I move my hips just the right way, crying against my lips if I squeeze him just the right way. I have every scar, every line and every inch of that tattoo mapped out. I know him. I know him better then when I know myself. I put him back together after they tear him apart.

_"Fuck, move please."_

I found him in tears in his private locker when Stephanie was going to make him cut his hair short so he look like a superstar and not some indie trash. She said they pulled him out of the gutter and she will throw him back in. I pulled the scissors out of his hands. I found him stinking of alcohol slumped outside of his hotel room with a split lip and blood stains on his jeans. All he said was he had to show how grateful he was to Hunter and Randy. I never asked for details and he never gave me any. I just watched him sit in the shower fully clothed and the water up as hot as it went for an hour before I could get him dried off and in bed. He just kept asking if I hated him and seemed to be saddened by the fact I didn't. As much as I have tried I could never hate Seth Rollin.

* * *

><p><em>"Dean! Please!"<em>

I was shaken out of my thoughts by that broken pleading sound he was making. Seth was stretched out on the sheets, his legs wrapped around my waist trying to urge my closer. His fingers digging into my shoulders. I smirked down at him just the way I could as I slowly began to move my hips, loving the way his eyes fluttered closed and they way he bit down on his swollowen bottom lip. I could watch him all day, moving slowly, watching him fall apart so I could put him back together again. But this is about him tonight, I'm going to be gone shooting a movie, so he's on his own. This is about Seth tonight.

I picked up the pace groaning softly. He was hot, tight and perfect. God was he perfect. I leaned down to kiss at his swollen lips trying to stifle to loud moan coming form his lips when I hit that spot in his just right. His fingers loosened their grip on my shoulders and fell uselessly to his side clutching at the sheets. The motel room seemed to blur around the edges as I thrust faster and his moans got louder. It all came to an end when I wrapped a hand around his cock and within a few short pulled we were both done. He tensed out still so hot and tight around me coming with a broken sob and my name falling from his lips. I was not far behind him working him through the aftershocks, pulling him close as I tried to breathe again.

We lay there together for a few minutes, spent and breathing heavy but like always once the sex was over everything got weird again. When we were teammates we could spend hours together talking about anything but now Seth was up grabbing his clothes before I even had a chance to throw the condom in the trash. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Who's room are you going to now?" I asked throwing him the tee-shirt that was still on the bed. He pulled it on hair hanging in front of his face when he finally looked at me.

" My own, Hunter had to fly down to Florida, scouting the rookies.. So I'm rooming with the stooges. They are probably wondering where I am."

The idea of Hunter being at NXT makes my blood boil, surrounded by a bunch of eager young guys looking to make it big. When I found out Sami got signed I warned him, couldn't let this happen to someone else I care about. Atleast I trust the Stooges. Jamie is about as straight-laced as they come and Joey told me he has already seen too many men get their fire snuffed out. They aren't dumb enough to risk there jobs but atleast he knew they would keep an eye on Seth.

" So this is the last time for a while then?" I asked pulling myself out of bed and walking over to him. " I suppose to be on set bright and early."

"I know, I'll miss you." Seth said softly, he laced his fingers with mine. I leaned in brushing my lips across his. He puled away with a small sigh grabbing his bag and heading towards the door.

" I'll miss you too, make me proud." I told him, Seth paused at the door way looking back at me and giving me a soft smile before closing the door behind him.

I know many things about Seth Rollins. He is good at acting like a cocky and brash little kid even though he is falling apart. The one thing I don't know is why I keep trying to be the one to be the one to put him back together. I tell myself that this is the last time and I can't save him from himself but I know every time he knocks I'll always answer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I was originally just gonna make this a one shot buuut I felt like it needed to get alittle happier…I'm probably gonna write some more Ambrollins….I dig it..

* * *

><p>Seth Rollin's knew he was a coward, he knew the roster looked at him differently after he got in good with Hunter and Stephanie. It was not just a storyline what he got himself entangled in was his life now. Once you buy into The Authority, a person needs to represent that through their everyday life. Seth knew he had to be better then everyone, he had to act better and surround himself with better people. Better people meant he had to drop his friends, no more Roman, no more Daniel and no more Dean.<p>

Dean was a sore spot of Hunter, Dean was everything that a good little company boy was not. He worked hard but he did not listen, he did not give a shit about what everyone thought about him and he was wild. Though the main reason Hunter hated Dean was his relationship with Seth. It was a damn weird relationship to say the least. Seth did not know how or why it happened just one day it happened. They were fine at first, it was a brotherly bond then one night it just got heated. Seth ended up getting shoved up against the wall, they kissed and it was angry, full of teeth and grabbing hands. They ended up having sex in the shower after everyone left with hushed moans and bruised hips. It was fast and it burned Seth from the inside out, he couldn't survive without Dean but when the chance to rule the world it offered it is so hard to say no.

Seth gave up everything for his position but god he wished he could go back to the start. He was alone in this. Everyone knew what he gained but no one would ever know what he gave up.

* * *

><p>"Seth are you paying attention?"<p>

Seth nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone directly talking to him. He was stuck in the locker room with Hunter, Randy, Steph, Kane and the stooges. He hated all of these little meetings they were forced to be apart of, it was all Hunter just yammering on for thirty minute about what Seth never really knew. Hunter just got back from being down with the rookies. It made his skin crawl, they did not know what happened when Hunter paid special attention. People he cared about are down their and it makes him sick.

" Sorry Hunter, I'm tired." He said looking down at his jeans picking at the loose thread by his knee. He has already been chastised about not being in a suit when he showed up to the arena.

"That's another question where were you last night, when I called to talk to you the Joey said you were gone." Seth could feel Hunter's eyes on him and really he didn't know how to respond. Most of the time Hunter talks to Jamie and the older man is very good at keeping a cool head and making things up when he has too when he talks to the boss. Joey on the other hand is not, Seth knows he lives in a fair amount of fear that he could lose his job at least he did not mention Dean.

" I went to the gym and then got some food. I tried to sleep early but I couldn't. " He lied smoothly looking up at the very large man how could easily strike a fair bit of fear into him.

"Who'd you go and get food with?" Stephanie asked looking up almost bored from her manicure.

"Roman, I met him at the gym and we went and got something to eat. I haven't seen him in awhile..Sorry." He tried to look apologetic, it never usually helped.

"Seth remember what we said about hanging out with the losers." Randy smirked back at him Seth flinched away slightly and sighed.

" I wont see him again." He said looking back down at the loose string pulling on it again.

" Seth we can't have you going against our wishes. It looks back on us as a team. If you want to spend time with your pal Roman we can send you back to the gutter with him and find someone else to take your spot. I saw a ton of kids down in NXT eager and ready to please." Hunter told him his smirk getting bigger as everyone other than him and the stooges started laughing. " But we can deal with that later, we have a show to get ready for. Joey and Jamie make sure mr. Rollins makes it to his match on time and is ready to go."

Seth kept his eyes down on his knees until he knew it was just him in the room with the other two men. When he finally looked up he saw that Joey looked upset about the whole meeting, he was over it already. He needed to be more careful and sneaking around with Dean was not careful.

"Sorry Seth, I didn't know what to say when he called." Joey told him going over to grab Seth's bag for him.

"Not your fault, I shouldn't have snuck out.." Seth said unzipping his bed and digging out his ring gear. He smiled softly he knew Dean really did enjoy the gear.

" Fuck them and their rules. You can do it without them kid, you just have to believe in yourself." Jamie told him with a fierce look in his eyes. " You just gotta wait until the time is right, fuck them up. Tear down everything they built. Just choice your time wisely kid."

Did Seth want to listen to Jamie, no, he didn't know what his career would be like if he fucked over Hunter and Steph. He really didn't want to think about it but he was going to have to one of these days. He just hoped it wouldn't be as soon.

Things for Seth Rollins never have gone as planned.

Leaving the Authority came a lot sooner then he thought.

* * *

><p>Seth had been so good since Dean came back from filming, he only slipped up once and ended up on his knees in the parking lot. He has tried to be so good, Hunter hasn't chastised him for little things lately and Randy is out injured so he has been left alone. There is only so much he can take though. Everything came crashing down when Brock Lesner strolled back on to the scene and into Hunter's pocket. Seth had nothing against the other man. They did not say more then two words to each other off screen and it was Brock that did the talking. All he told him was to <em>stay out of his way he didn't care if he was Hunter's new bitch boy. <em>So Seth did as he was told and stayed out of his way. Until the Authority decided to go off script.

Seth was in the back watching with the rest of the Authority. He just wanted to go shower but Hunter demanded he stay and watch. Dean was in the ring having one of his manic rants. He loved watching him in the ring, this side of him he keeps pretty locked down in public, and he was almost reserved for the most part. He didn't know why he had to watch. He was watching with a soft smile on his face, god he missed Dean so much but this dimmed the ache just alittle bit. Until he heard the entrance music of Brock Lesner. This was not in the script.

"Hunter what is Brock doing?" Seth asked his voice gaining a frantic edge. He watched the screen with wide eyes. Dean paused for a second before he pulled off his jacket and threw the mic down. He was running with it.

"Change of script kid just watch." Hunter chuckled putting his arm around Seth's shoulder. He swallowed hard and nodded. He wasn't going to freak out just yet. Dean could handle himself, Dean was tough. Brock slid into the ring quickly and he was saying something to Dean. He couldn't read their lips but Dean's face twisted in anger before getting right up in Brock's face. Seth almost cheered until Brock's big fist came up and hit Dean in the side of the face. He didn't pull the punch and Dean's head snapped back almost violently.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Seth couldn't do anything but watch.

Watch every punch. He could see bruises blossoming on Dean's face already and he was fighting back, he knew the man was a fighter and he fought to win. He poked Brock in the eyes, he punched him in the kidneys but it stopped when a fist came up to the side of his head knocking Dean flat on the mat.

"Remember this Seth, you have no one but us." Hunter hissed in his ear. Seth didn't hear him, his heart was up in his throat and all he could think of was Jamie's words, wait for your moment. This was his moment. He was going to pay for it but this was his moment.

Seth ran. He heard them yelling after him but he broke out of Hunter's grip and ran towards the gorilla position. This was destroying everything he has worked for but Seth was not going to be a puppet anymore. He could hear the crowed booing as he ran out as fast as he could sliding into the ring. He froze for a second Brock was hovering over Dean and he could finally hear what he was saying.

"That Rollin's bitch is mine now kid. I bet he screams for it really good. Hunter told me he likes it rough."

"I am going to kill you." Dean spat a mouthful of blood right in Brock's face. " If you touch him I will kill you."

Seth couldn't hear anymore he just lined up and kicked Brock in the back of the head. The crowds cheers became a dull roar in his ears when Brock shot up staring Seth down.

" Ah the bitch is standing up for himself." Brock smirked down at him grabbing Seth by his shirt and backing him up into the turnbuckle. " You know I'll still fuck ya after I bash your skull in. If you take it as good as Hunter says you do."

"Fuck you Lesner." Seth spat back his fist coming up and hitting Brock in the nose hearing a satisfying crunch. He got in a few more shots before the back of his head bounced off the turnbuckle and everything went dark after that.

* * *

><p>Seth groaned, god the bed was so lumpy and the lights were way too bright. It couldn't be morning already. He cracked open his eyes and tried to sit up but two firm hands pushed him back down on the bed.<p>

" Woah there Seth, don't sit up. You bashed your head pretty good."

"Rome? What happened?" He asked looking around the room. God his head hurt, he didn't know why he was in the trainers office. The last thing he remembered was standing in the back watching Dean. He did shoot up that time even though it made him want to vomit. " Dean..Where's Dean? Is he okay?" He asked franticly only looking around until he felt his stomach lurch. The room kept spinning until he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dean just needs to get him lip stitched up and he will be fine. You though have a concussion brother, you gotta lay back down." Seth let Roman slowly move him so he was laying back on the bed. " What you did was fucking stupid man. So fucking stupid. God if I didn't go out there your face would have been smashed in."

"Dean's okay though?" He murmured rubbing his face wincing when he felt the bruising. Things were starting to slowly come back to him, all he kept seeing was Dean on his back bleeding. He couldn't fuck up again, he had to help him.

"He's fine man. The crowd ate it up, started went crazy for ya when you kicked Brock in the back of the head. They are gonna have to do some rewriting for next week. Dean and I helped ya back stage where you collapsed threw up and blacked out. Then Dean punched Hunter in the face before he got dragged to the trainer. " Roman was cut off by the yelling coming from the hallway and Seth would have smiled if he could he recognized the voice.

"You stupid son a of bitch! I don't want god damn concussion testing! I want to see Seth right now or I will stab you in the face." The yelling stopped when he saw Dean pushing the poor trainer out of the way and storming into the room. Roman quickly moved out of the way because Dean nearly crawling onto the bed with Seth wrapping his arms around him. " Shit I am so sorry." He murmured burying his face in Seth's neck.

" You okay?" Seth asked bringing a shaky hand up to smooth down Dean's curly hair.

" M'fine. God when you passed out I was so scared. Fuck Seth, can't lose ya. I can't lose ya again." Dean murmured almost franticly still snuggled up close.

Roman clear his throat and got up from his chair. " I'll give you guys some privacy. I'll be back." He said before leaving the room and closing it behind him.

When the door clicked close Dean quickly moved and pressed a frantic kiss to Seth's lip, his hands moved up tugging at the sandy hair trying to get the other man even closer. Seeing him get punched in the face tore him up. He couldn't do this anymore, he needed to get a back bone again.

"Dean careful, your lip is all stitched up." Seth said pulling away slightly cupping Dean's cheek with his hand. " God, I'm so sorry this all happened. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"You had nothing to do with this. I know you Seth, you wouldn't have done this. When Lesner was saying that shit about you I snapped. I didn't want that fuck to touch you and then when he fucking nailed me the first time I knew something was wrong and then I saw you come out.. I didn't want to lose ya again." Dean's eyes had that frantic look in them as he touched all over Seth's face almost like he was making sure everything was still there.

" You won't lose me, you can't lose me now. I'm not going anywhere. It's not gonna be easy, Hunter is gonna make our lives living hell." Seth took Dean's hand in his own lacing their fingers together.

" I have never given one flying fuck about what Hunter does or thinks. He can kiss my whole ass." Dean kept his eyes on their hands clasped together and sighed softly. " You gotta stay away from them Seth, they aren't gonna be happy with you. I know Hunter isn't dumb enough to do something himself but I don't trust Randy or Brock. We need to be careful, we can't be together all the time. They probably will try to get to us. I need to keep ya safe."

"You aren't in this by yourself brother. I got both of your backs. You guys are both still my brothers." They both looked when Roman spoke from the door way. He had Seth's glasses case in one hand and his bag in the other. " Jamie and Joey dropped this off. I said I'd bring it for ya." He set the bag down and tossed the glasses case at Seth, who opened the case and putting them on, the room finally not having that blurry look around the edges.

A few months ago Seth would never imagine sitting in the same room as Roman and Dean and feeling calm. These men were his brothers and he wasn't going to screw that up again. He laided back on the bed feeling so tired, his fingers still laced with Deans.

"Seth, go to sleep. I'll be here when you get up." Dean murmured leaning down to place a kiss on Seth's forehead. "Rome will keep me company. You just sleep."

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Roman chuckled from the other side of the bed his feet propped up beside Seth's.

Seth relaxed sinking into the bed slightly, his fingers still laced with Dean's. He wanted to fix everything he fucked up with the man beside him. He did not know why but Dean was sticking by him, part of him knew he did not deserve this but at this point he was just going to go with it. Once of the things he knew for sure was that he wasn't going to push him away anymore.


End file.
